


there are many names in history/but none of them are ours

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: He can practically hear the moon humming to him, calling to him. Sebastian pulls the window open, letting in the cold night air, and breathes it all in. In Germany, the moon had been cruel, gazing down at him as he transformed, bones breaking like twigs in the night.Werewolf AU.





	there are many names in history/but none of them are ours

**Author's Note:**

> happy big bang!! i hope you enjoy this random fic that includes: werewolves, university drama, parties, and lewis' terrible fashion sense.

i.

When Sebastian pushes open the door to his new dorm room, dragging his suitcase behind him, he finds another boy sitting on the bed. They stare at one another with mild confusion, until Sebastian speaks.

“I’m sorry,” He says, “I think there’s been a mistake. I’m meant to have this room to myself.”

“What room are you meant to be in?” The boy asks. He’s got dark skin and hair pulled back in plaits. His accent is British, which means he must be a local to the university. Or at least, local compared to Sebastian’s German.

Sebastian pulls his key from the door, inspecting the number. “This is Block 5, room 44 right?”

“Are you Sebastian Vettel?” The boy tilts his head to one side, inspecting Sebastian.

“Yes?” Sebastian drops his suitcase on the floor. “Who are you?”

“Lewis Hamilton.” The boy stands, offering his hand. “We’re room mates.”

“No we’re not.” Sebastian says, panic starting to rise in his throat. “I specifically asked for-“

“The housing officers said there weren’t enough rooms.” Lewis interrupts. “So we’re going to have to share.”

Sebastian stares at Lewis, and then at his hand which is still outstretched.

“Fuck.” He says, and then shakes Lewis’ hand. “Sorry. It’s nothing to do with you, I was just promised my own room.”

“It’s no biggie.” Lewis says, still looking at Sebastian curiously. Sebastian wonders if he can tell. “You can go talk to the housing people again, but they were really firm when I talked to them. We have to share a room. The woman on the desk is a _bitch_.”

Sebastian shuffles from one foot to the other. “I really need a room to myself.” He says again, aware he’s repeating himself.

“Why?” Lewis asks bluntly. He’s wearing an American basketball jumper which he clearly chews at the sleeves. He smells of dog hair and grape, which is promising.

“I have a medical condition.” Sebastian says, which isn’t exactly a lie.

“Oh shit dude, I’m sorry.” Lewis holds up his hands. “I didn’t realise.”

“I need my space.” Sebastian says, looking around the room.

It’s bigger than he was expecting, painted a colour that reminds him of bleached bone. There are two beds on either side of the wall, along with two wardrobes. One of the wardrobes is already open, and Sebastian can see Lewis’ clothes hanging inside.

“Sorry, I already picked my side.” Lewis says, “I like the right.”

“I like the left.” Sebastian says, and then shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. So many new smells and sounds, it’s confusing. “I need to speak to the housing officer.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Lewis asks. “I know where it is.”

“Please?” Sebastian says, trying not to panic and do something stupid. “If it’s not any trouble?”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Lewis waves a hand. “I need fresh air anyway. I drove all the way down from Stevenage with my Dad, and oh my god, I was ready to kill him by the end of it.”

“I’m from Germany.” Sebastian says automatically.

“I know.” Lewis says, and when Sebastian looks at him with surprise, quickly adds, “The accent.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sebastian rubs the back of his neck. “I forget.”

“Loads of students here are international.” Lewis says. “I’m the one that’s going to stand out I bet.”

The university of Monza is the best university in the entire world for engineering. Most people who graduate end up working for NASA, building space ships, or into the car industry to create the latest super car. Sebastian isn’t even sure what he wants to do when he graduates, only that he wants to work with the safe smells of petrol and metal.

Lewis sits down on his bed, and starts putting on a pair of bright orange trainers. Sebastian watches him awkwardly, and then looks away. There’s a window at the end of the room, and Sebastian walks over to it, and looks out.

Below them is a courtyard, where a few students are milling about already, but that’s not what Sebastian is focussed on. There, at the edge of the horizon, is Silverstone forest, a thick black line of dark trees. He can almost smell it from here, the leaves, the animals, the streams that run through. He shivers.

“Ready to go?” Lewis asks from behind him.

“Ready.” Sebastian says, stepping away from the window, and the call of the woods.

ii.

The housing office is in the same building as the canteen, and Sebastian keeps getting distracted by the smell of old meat. He thinks about the dorm room. If he’s sharing a room that means he’s sharing a kitchen. More food smells. Unable to hide his diet.

There’s only one desk in the office, and a woman sits behind it, clicking away at a desktop computer. Her name tag reads Yaz, and she looks incredibly bored.

“Hello.” Sebastian says, when he comes up to the desk, Lewis waiting by the door. “I have a-“

“Name?” She interrupts.

“What?” Sebastian asks.

“I need your name before we go ahead.” Yaz says, not looking up at him.

“Sebastian. Vettel. I can spell it if you need me too.”

Yaz clicks away at her keyboard, and then clears her throat. “What year?”

“First.”

Yaz clicks some more. “What’s your problem?”

“I specifically asked for my own room, but I’m being made to share with someone else? It’s important that I have my own room.” Sebastian says, the words coming out in a rush.

“First years are required to share dorms, it’s to encourage friendship.”

“I know, but I’m not a normal first year.” Sebastian says in a hushed voice. “I need the room to be just my own.”

“We don’t have enough rooms for you to have your own.” Yaz says, monotone. “You have to share.”

 “Please.” Sebastian says desperately, “It should say on my account. I have a condition.”

Yaz raises her eyebrow. “We do know about your condition Mr Vettel. That’s why we matched you accordingly with your roommate. He’s a fan of dogs.”

Sebastian stares at her, and then pushes himself away from her desk, turning on his heel. “Fuck you.”

“Language.” Yaz calls after him, but Sebastian is already out of the door, tears pricking at his eyeballs.

“Hey!” Lewis says, jogging to catch up with Sebastian. “What did she say to you?”

“I can’t switch rooms.” Sebastian says, still marching ahead, even though he can’t remember where the room is in the first place. “I’m stuck here.”

“Surely you can go to the uni-“

“She made it pretty clear that I _can’t_.” Sebastian snaps, and jumps when Lewis touches him lightly on the arm.

“Hey.” Lewis says. “I’m sorry. Maybe after the first week, I can see if I can couch surf? I already know some people here, and I’m sure I’ll make new friends at freshers.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that.” Sebastian says, finally coming to a stop outside a building he doesn’t know. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know it isn’t.” Lewis says, and Sebastian could almost laugh at his bluntness. “But you seem like a cool dude. I don’t want you to be upset.”

Sebastian scrubs his face with his shirt sleeves and sucks in a big breath of air. “I’m fine.” He says, even though he’s clearly not.

“Let’s go back to the room.” Lewis suggests. “You can unpack all your things, and I can… Watch you unpack your things?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Sebastian says, and Lewis grins. He has a nice smile.

“Brilliant.” He says, and then swivels around so he’s facing the opposite direction. “I’m pretty sure the room is that way.”

“I honestly have no idea.” Sebastian admits. “Maybe?”

“By the way,” Lewis asks, trying to sound casual. “What’s your medical condition?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Sebastian says.

“Oh.” Lewis says. “That’s cool. My brother has cerebal palsy, so like, I’m good with medical stuff. Obviously, you don’t have to tell me, but like. I’m here. If you need someone.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian says, offering Lewis a smile. “Maybe later.”

“Nice.” Lewis says, and they begin to walk. “I’m doing music by the way. For uni.”

“Here?” Sebastian asks, surprised. “At Monza?”

Lewis shrugs. “Their music department has all the best equipment. I’d much rather go to a uni where people beg to fix a sound stereo system than another university where nobody cares.”

“Fair enough.” Sebastian says.

“What are you doing then?” Lewis asks.

“Mechanics.” Sebastian says, a little moodily. “If I can last the year.”

“You’ll be fine.” Lewis says, “I promise.”

Sebastian smiles, but he isn’t so sure.

iii.

Sebastian is unpacking his wardrobe slowly when there’s a knock at the door. He looks across to where Lewis is spread out on the bed testing out the wifi. He’s holding his phone above his head, obviously texting someone due to the ridiculous grin on his face.

“Who’s that?” Sebastian asks, referring to the knocking, and Lewis shrugs.

“Don’t know.” He says, and then yells. “Come in!”

The door swings open to reveal a boy with hair that could almost be described as an afro. He’s holding a faded Celebrations tub, which he shakes at them like a tin of dog treats. Sebastian and Lewis both blink at him.

“Hello!” He says, in an Australian accent. “I’m Daniel! I have cake!”

“Cake?” Sebastian steps away from the wardrobe. “Are you on our floor then?”

“I’m two rooms away.” Daniel says cheerfully, “I’m sharing with another boy, Jev. We’re going to be the room with all the noise complaints.”

“Oh good.” Sebastian says, and picks up a vanilla cupcake. “Did you make these?”

“Nah, my mum did. She said that giving people cake might make them my friend.”

“Is it working?” Lewis asks.

Daniel shrugs. “I think people just like the free cake.”

“Most people do.” Sebastian admits.

Daniel shakes the tub towards Lewis. “Here, have some cake! Befriend me!”

“Are they vegan?” Lewis asks, and Daniel looks at his tub of cakes, and then back at Lewis.

“No?” He says slowly. “But I’m sure we’ve got some carrots somewhere I can give you?”

“I’m good thanks.” Lewis says, and turns back to his phone.

Daniel shrugs and turns back to Sebastian. “So, what are you studying?”

“Mechanics.” Sebastian says. “You?”

“Mechanics!” Daniel replies, delighted. “You’re gonna be with me and Jev, that’s great! We can be study buddies. Learning lads. Mechanics mates.”

“You talk a lot.” Lewis comments.

“I know.” Daniel says cheerfully. “Still don’t want a cake?”

“I’m still vegan.” Lewis says, and Daniel pulls a face.

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Daniel picks out another cupcake and hands it to Seb. “Here. I’m off to make friends with the others. Apparently we have girls on our floor.”

“Girls?” Lewis perks up at that. “I thought this was all boys?”

“Lack of housing.” Sebastian says slowly. “So they’re shoving everyone together.”

“What he said.” Daniel nods towards Sebastian. “Which means we have _ladies_ on our floor.”

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate the two of you lusting after them.” Sebastian says, a little sarcastically.

“Have you seen this body?” Daniel runs his hands down himself. “I’m irresistible.”

Lewis snorts. “Yeah, course you are mate.”

“Just you wait.” Daniel says, with a wink. “I’ll have a girl before you know it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Lewis says, and Daniel laughs and kicks the door open.

“Have fun unpacking!” He announces, and slips out of the room.

Lewis is still shaking his head to himself, and then looks over at Sebastian. “So you’ve got him to look forward to in Mechanics. And living in the same halls as us.”

“He seems alright.” Sebastian protests, taking a bite of his lemon cupcake. “I’m sure he’ll calm down as the year goes on.”

“You better hope so!” Lewis says pointedly.

Sebastian swallows his cupcake in one bite and then looks at the one that Daniel gave him. He gives it a sniff, and shudders.

“What’s wrong?” Lewis asks.

“Chocolate.” Sebastian says. “I’m allergic.”

“Shit, seriously?” Lewis asks. “That sucks.”

“Are you really vegan?” Sebastian asks. “You didn’t just say that to avoid Daniel?”

“I’m truly vegan.” Lewis says. “Meat is a murderous industry and we need to stop it.”

“Huh.” Sebastian says, and realises that he ate the cupcake wrapper and all.

 

 

 

i.

Sebastian’s mother rings late afternoon the next day when Sebastian is in the kitchen, writing his name on a sticky-note and attaching it to his preferred cupboard. Sebastian has specific ring tones set for all his family members, and when the familiar flute music of Peter and The Wolf starts to drift from his phone, the rush of homesickness is so much that he feels sick.

He sits down at the kitchen table, marked by several other students in the years beforehand, and answers the call. “Hey mum.”

“Sebastian!” Her voice is crackly but warm. “How are you? You didn’t message me. How is the room?”

“I’m…” Sebastian runs his finger along a knife mark in the table. “Okay.”

“You don’t sound okay.” She says, and then drops her voice. “Is it…. The change?”

“Not for another month.” Sebastian replies. “I have to share my room with someone.”

“What? I thought you requested-“

“They don’t have enough rooms on campus to accommodate us all.” Sebastian explains. “So I have a form mate.”

“Ridiculous.” She says. “Do you want me to talk to the school?”

Sebastian laughs. “I’m an adult, mum. You can’t ring up housing and complain for me.”

“Surely you have special circumstances?” His mother asks.

“I don’t think they’re that pleased I’m here in the first place.” Sebastian admits, tracing words that someone has etched into the table.

There’s silence on the other end.

“Seb, I’m sorry.” She says finally, the words coming out as a gust of air. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Sebastian says, as they go into a conversation they’ve had hundreds of times. “You can’t help it.”

“I should be protecting you.”

“I’m 18.” Sebastian says softly. “I can fight my own battles.”

“Still.” She murmurs. “You’re my little boy.”

“ _Mum_.” Sebastian whines, and his mother laughs on the other end.

“I know! I’m embarrassing. That’s what mother’s are for.” She says, and Sebastian can hear her smiling. “What is your room mate like though?”

“Nice.” Sebastian says. “He’s British.”

“What’s his name?” She asks.

“Lewis.” Sebastian says. “He’s vegan.”

“Oh dear.”

“I know.” Sebastian says. “I haven’t told him yet.”

“Are you going to?” She asks.

“I’m going to have to at some point.” Sebastian replies, and sighs. “How though? I can’t just walk back into my room and say ‘Hello Lewis, I’m a were-‘ “

The kitchen door is suddenly pushed open with a great deal of force, and a girl stumbles into the room holding a huge cardboard box labelled ‘KITCHEN SHIT’. Sebastian instantly stops talking to stare at her, but the girl takes no notice of him, slamming her box down onto the counter and glaring at it.

“Sebastian?” His mother asks. “Are you still there?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sebastian says, keeping an eye on the girl. “Can I call you back later?”

“Everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Sebastian says. “I promise. Love you lots.”

“Love you too.” His mum replies, and ends the call.

Sebastian clutches the phone tightly in his hand, as if he’s trying to hug his mother through the phone, and then turns to the girl. “You alright?”

“I hate packing, and I hate unpacking.” The girl says angrily in a strong Scottish accent, “Fuck this.”

“Oh.” Sebastian says, “Okay. I’m sorry?”

“Not your fault.” The girl says, and then hauls the box off the counter. “Move your fingers!”

Sebastian quickly lifts his arms off the table as the girl slams the box onto the kitchen table instead. Inside, he can see various bits of kitchen equipment, like saucepans and cutlery.

“You should be careful not to break anything.” Sebastian says.

The girl doesn’t respond, reaching into the box and pulling out a frying pan. For a moment, Sebastian thinks she’s going to hit him with it. Instead, she turns, and pulls open the nearest cupboard and starts shoving things into it.

“I’m Sebastian.” Sebastian says to her back. The girl has a denim jacket tied around her waist, but Sebastian can just make out the decal of a cat with its middle finger up.

“Susie.” The girl replies. “You’re not rooming with Daniel are you?”

“No!” Sebastian says, a little too quickly, and Susie snorts, turning around.

“You met him then?”

“Yeah. He’s very…. Loud.”

“He’s a typical boy.” Susie says, and rolls her eyes. “Thinks only with his dick.”

Sebastian doesn’t respond and Susie pulls out a set of knives from her box. Sebastian licks his lips, thinking of what he could do with them. Steak had never sounded so good.

“Is everyone putting their names on their cupboards?” Susie asks.

Sebastian blinks. “Uh, I don’t know. I just did it in case people took my stuff out.”

“I might as well.” Susie says, “Got a pen?”

Sebastian hands her the sticky-notes and a sharpie. Susie writes in big block letters ‘SUSIE’S CUPBOARD KEEP OUT!!’ and then sticks it firmly to her cupboard door. Sebastian notices her tongue pokes out a little when she concentrates.

“What year are you in?” Susie asks.

“First.” Sebastian replies. “Mechanics.”

“Same.” Susie says. “I’m doing joint, mechanics and architecture.”

“Impressive.” Sebastian remarks, and Susie smiles for a half second.

“Thanks.” She says, and then walks over to the fridge. “Have you done a shop yet?”

“Not yet.” Sebastian tells her. “I only arrived yesterday morning.”

“Mm.” Susie says, “We’ve got fuck all in here. Not even milk. How are we supposed to make tea?”

“We could ask the other floors?” Sebastian suggests.

“Ew.” Susie says, turning to face him. “We’re in direct competition with the other floors, okay? If I find out you’ve been fraternising with the others, we’ll be having serious words Sebastian.”

“I promise I won’t.” Sebastian holds up his hands and Susie nods firmly.

“Good.” She says, and then slams the fridge door shut. “Fancy a walk to the shops?”

Sebastian bites his bottom lip for a moment, and then nods. “Okay then.”

“Good.” Susie says, untying her jacket from around her waist and slipping it on. “Bring money.”

“I will.” Sebastian promises, and Susie leaves the room, this time not slamming the door behind her.

Sebastian opens up his facebook and types a quick message to his mother.

_Going out to the shops with a friend. Call you in the evening?_

The reply is almost instant.

_Friends already!! See you in the evening, remember time difference. Love you xxx_

Sebastian smiles, and leaves the room.

ii.

Susie Stoddart is from Oban, Scotland, studies Mechanics, and laughs when Sebastian complains about the cold. Their dorm building is a five minute walk away from the edge of town, and Sebastian shivers the entire way there.

“You’re a big baby.” Susie says, as they walk briskly through the streets towards Tesco. “It’s not that cold.”

“You’re wearing a jacket!” Sebastian protests. “This is unfair.”

Susie laughs, pulling out her phone to check directions. “Apparently it’s another five minutes walk from here.”

“I may die before then.” Sebastian says mournfully.

“You’ve got hairy arms.” Susie points out. “And hairy legs. They should be keeping you warm.”

Sebastian wraps his arms around himself. “Well they’re not.”

“Ah, you idiot.” Susie says, “I’ll race you to Tesco? That’ll make you warm.”

“You serious?” Sebastian asks. “You want to race me?”

“What?” Susie grins. “Scared?”

“No!” Sebastian says, and looks at Susie’s phone to check the route. “So it’s just straight ahead? No corners.”

“Nope. Just straight running.” Susie pockets her phone. “Up for it Sebastian?”

“You bet.” Sebastian says, and Susie laughs, delighted.

“Okay then. On your marks, get set…”

Sebastian steadies himself in a crouching position, eyes focused on the road ahead. He can hear the blood pumping in his throat, the glee of being able to run, and run, and a reward at the end.

“Go!” Susie yells, tearing off ahead, and Sebastian races after her.

Running is like magic. If Sebastian had to pick his most favourite thing in the world, it would be running, free, so fast that your feet don’t even touch the floor. When the world melts away, like sugar in water, and you’re alone with the feeling of your arms and your legs and your feet moving in tandem.

Sometimes, Sebastian feels like he could just leap into the air, and the wind would carry him, soaring up into the sky. Sebastian could look down at all the little people and their little lives, and he would be above, with nothing but the sky.

Sebastian slams his hand against the red brick building of Tesco, panting slightly, and turns around to try and spot Susie.

“I win!” He yells triumphantly, and then realises he can’t see her. “Susie?”

He stands there, scanning the crowds of people desperately for her face. He didn’t push her out of the way, or try and cheat, or anything – He was just running. So where has she gone?

A few moments later, after Sebastian has worried himself into a panic, Susie comes running into view. She catches sight of Sebastian and sticks up both middle fingers at him, laughing as she races closer.

“You’re fucking fast!” She announces, and then punches him hard on the arm. “You didn’t tell me you were Usain Bolt!”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian says, a little red faced.

“Jesus!” Susie bends over to catch her breath, still laughing. “You should try out for the athletics team. You could leave them in the fucking dirt.”

“Maybe I should.” Sebastian says, and then nervously places his hand on her arm. “Are you okay?”

Susie straightens, brushing off Sebastian. “I’m fine.” She says, smiling. “Come on. I’ll buy you a donut for winning.”

“I like donuts.” Sebastian says hopefully, and follows her into the store.

iii.

Susie buys enough food that everyone studying at the university could eat for weeks. She stalks around the isles with a steely precision, throwing everything and anything into her trolley. Sebastian follows behind her holding a basket, and trying not to get overwhelmed with all the smells.

“You okay?” Susie asks, pulling a gallon of milk from the fridges. “You look nervous.”

“It’s nothing.” Sebastian says, but they’re standing too close to the deli counter. “Just tired.”

“Homesick?” Susie asks, pushing the trolley towards the end of the isle.

Sebastian shrugs, following after her. “I guess.”

The deli counter is only a few steps away. Sebastian wants to vault himself over the counter and shove meat into his mouth, wants to gorge himself on all that blood and flesh. He covers his hand with his mouth, trying to block it out.

“Hey,” Susie is close, he can smell her scent. “You look like you’re going to puke.”

“I’m not.” Sebastian mumbles, turning to the butcher. “Can I have some lambs livers, three steaks, and those beef pieces?”

“Sure.” The butcher says, snapping on his gloves to prepare the food. “You having a party?”

“Mm.” Sebastian says, watching as the butcher carefully handles the livers.

“I’m going to go to the reduced isle.” Susie says from behind him. “Anything you want me to look out for?”

“Meat?” Sebastian asks, and Susie laughs.

“Yeah right.” She says, and walks off.

Sebastian feels like he’s about to start drooling as the butcher bags up the food, so slowly that he wonders if the butcher is just trying to tease Sebastian. Finally, he’s handed the soft squelchy packages of liver, steak, and beef, and it takes all his self control not to gulp them down.

“Thanks.” Sebastian says, and quickly scoots off to find Susie.

She’s still in the reduced isle, inspecting various ready meals gone past their sell by date. Sebastian pockets one of the steaks, and then shoves his shopping basket in her direction.

“I’m going to be sick.” He announces, and Susie’s eyebrows knit together.

“Fuck really? Do you want me to get you to a bathroom?”

“I’ll be fine!” Sebastian says, already turning away. “Give me a moment.”

He almost runs to the bathroom, but manages to pace himself to a brisk walk. The toilets are by the back of the store, for customers only, and Sebastian squeezes his way past two elderly women having a chat to get into the men’s room.

He locks himself in one of the stalls, climbs on top of the closed toilet seat so nobody can see him, and pulls the steak out of his pocket. It’s been slightly squished, but Sebastian doesn’t care, ripping open the soft plastic to get to the meat inside.

The first bite is heaven. Blood spilling over his tongue, the crush of flesh, the chewiness of it all. Sebastian eats hungrily, his mind going blank, just focusing on the meat getting inside his mouth and swallowing chunks down whole.

After he’s finished, he licks the inside of the packaging to get the rest of the juice and blood, and then sits back against the toilet lid, satisfied. His stomach gurgles in appreciation, and Sebastian wipes his mouth on the back of his arm.

Then he realises what he’s done. Sebastian is perched on top of a toilet seat, face covered in blood, eating a steak from the deli counter like some sort of animal. He is an animal though, he thinks, screwing up the plastic in his hands.

He’s a werewolf, and he’s hungry.

 

 

i.

They get a taxi back to the dorm building because Susie’s worried Sebastian is going to projectile vomit, and also because they have so much food. Sebastian leans against the window, watching the woods rush by them, and tries not to fall asleep to the comforting scent of them.

“You alright?” Susie asks, as Sebastian’s eyes flutter shut.

“Mm.” Sebastian says, “Just tired. Can’t even blame it on jetlag.”

 “Where did you come from?” Susie asks

“Heppenheim.” Sebastian says.

“Bless you.” Susie says, and Sebastian laughs sleepily.

“It’s a town in Germany. In the West. Very small.”

“Oh.” Susie says. “I guess here seems like a big city then.”

“Pretty much.” Sebastian says with a shrug.

It takes two trips to drag all the food upstairs, with Susie insisting she can carry more than she actually can. They have a swearing match in the middle of the staircase because Susie is trying to carry three galleons of milk, and Sebastian is trying to stop her from killing herself.

Eventually a boy sticks his head around the door, and stares at the both of them. He’s got huge thick rimmed glasses on that would make anyone else look like a 1950’s nerd, but makes him look like a befuddled Clark Kent.

“Hallo?” He asks. “Do you need any help?”

“No.” Susie says.

“Yes.” Sebastian says.

The boy blinks, and then steps out from his room. He’s not wearing any trousers, and both Sebastian and Susie stare at him. He doesn’t seem to notice however, despite Sebastian’s slightly pink face.

“What floor?”

“Fifth.” Sebastian says. “I’m room 44.”

“Room 46.” Susie says. “You?”

“29.” The boy says, his accent coming across very strongly.

Susie peers at him. “Are you German? You can bond with Sebastian.”

“I’m Austrian.” The boy says. “Are you Welsh?”

It’s meant to be a joke but Susie glares at him.

“Very funny.” She says, and then marches on ahead, holding the milk to her chest like a baby.

The boy looks at Sebastian and raises an eyebrow. “Girlfriend?” He asks.

“Friend.” Sebastian says quickly. “I’m Seb.”

“Toto.” The boy replies, and nods his head towards Susie. “And her?”

“Are you coming or not?!” Susie yells from above. “The milk will go off if you don’t hurry up!”

“That’s Susie.” Sebastian says. “And she’ll probably kill us if we don’t catch up with her.”

“How long have you been friends?” Toto asks, walking up the stairs with incredibly long legs.

Sebastian checks the watch on his wrist. “About two hours ago?”

Toto laughs. “And yet you know her perfectly already.”

“She’s easy to figure out.” Sebastian admits.

“She has made a good impression to me.” Toto says, and then lollops off after Susie.

ii.

When Sebastian gets back into the dorm room, carrying a family sized bag of bacon crisps, Lewis has set up a television at the end of his bed. He’s playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops hunched up on the bed, and barely looks up when Sebastian comes in.

“Me and Susie went shopping.” Sebastian says, dropping his crisps on the bed.

“Nice.” Lewis says, not taking his eyes away from the screen. “Whose Susie?”

“The girl who lives in room 46.” Sebastian says, dropping onto his bed. “She’s nice. Scary but nice.”

“Most girls are scary.” Lewis says. “That’s why I like them.”

“Huh.” Sebastian says, and lays down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It’s a popcorn ceiling, and Sebastian peers up at the bumps, wondering what patterns he can make out of them.

“How was town?” Lewis asks.

“Busy.” Sebastian replies, popping a crisp into his mouth. “I didn’t buy much. Just essentials.”

“I wish there were more vegan take out places.” Lewis says. “I could live on fucking take out.”

“When did you go vegan?” Sebastian asks, and then realises he’s loudly eating bacon crisps. “Oh shit, are you going to get upset that I’m eating bacon crisps?”

Lewis laughs. “No, you didn’t offend me. It’s flavouring, right? It’s not even real meat.”

“I guess?” Sebastian eats another one. “It doesn’t taste like real bacon.”

“Exactly.” Lewis says. “And to answer your first question, I went vegan about a year ago. It’s improved my fucking life.”

“I could never go vegan.” Sebastian says.

“It’s really easy to do.” Lewis replies, “Like, it’s just making better choices.”

“No, I mean I literally can’t go vegan.” Sebastian says. “Health condition.”

“Shit man, I’m sorry.” Lewis says, and then swears. “Fuck man! I died!”

“What are you playing?” Sebastian asks.

“Zombies.” Lewis says. “With random people. You play?”

“My best friend at home used to play competitively. I sometimes played with her when she wanted some downtime.”

“Nice.” Lewis says. “Want to play? With me? Bonding, and all that shit.”

“I’m up for that.” Sebastian says, and sits upright. “Okay then. Pass me a controller.”

Lewis chucks a controller onto Sebastian’s bed. “There you go. Know the controls?”

“Of course.” Sebastian says, starting up the console. “Got my back?”

“Yup.” Lewis says, selecting the map. “You got mine?”

“No zombies will get past me.” Sebastian promises and Lewis laughs.

“Good.” He says, and hits play.

iii.

Sebastian wakes up in the middle of the night to howling. For a second he can’t remember where he is, instantly reaching out for the sounds of his family’s heartbeats. Instead, there are strangers all around him, and Sebastian sits upright violently before he remembers where he is.

Lewis is flat out on his back, snoring loud enough the wake the dead from their graves. Moonlight is leaking in through the curtains, highlighting Lewis’ face and how young he looks. Sebastian pulls back the covers from where they’re tangled around his body and steps out of the bed.

The carpet is soft underfoot, and Sebastian creeps across to the window. He pulls the curtains open, revealing the crescent moon. She shines brightly in the sky, and Sebastian presses his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

He can practically hear the moon humming to him, calling to him. Sebastian pulls the window open, letting in the cold night air, and breathes it all in. In Germany, the moon had been cruel, gazing down at him as he transformed, bones breaking like twigs in the night.

Here, the moon is warm, and comforting. Sebastian looks out at the drop below, and wonders if he could climb onto the window ledge and jump down to the earth below. He can hear the wolves howling in the woods, calling to one another, calling to him.

When Sebastian was researching universities, he’d been having to subtly enquire about their werewolf policy. It’s not like werewolves are hidden in modern society, but they’re something that most of the population aren’t a fan of. At Monza university, there’s a werewolf society, and a pack for him to join. Sebastian wonders if it’s that pack in the woods right now, yelling about deadlines and catching rabbits.

“Wha-?”

Sebastian turns around to see Lewis blinking at him sleepily. He’s cuddling his pillow like a stuffed animal, and is clearly not awake.

“You’re dreaming.” Sebastian tells him softly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm.” Lewis says. “Roscoe?”

“You’re cuddling him.” Sebastian says, and Lewis looks at his pillow.

“Oh yeah.” He says in wonderment, and passes out.

Sebastian shakes his head, and turns back to the window. Clouds are slowly covering the moon, and Sebastian sighs, reaching out towards it. He wishes he could hold the moon in the palm of his hand and keep it for himself.

Lewis begins to snore again in the background. Sebastian sighs, and closes the window, drawing the curtains across it to block out the moon. The room is bathed in darkness again, and Sebastian crawls back into bed.

Sleep is calling, and Sebastian has to answer.

 

 

i.

By the end of the week, Sebastian has taken to eating raw meat in the empty shower stalls. It’s easy enough to hide in there, locking the door and turning on the shower so people think he’s naked and afraid to come in. Sebastian sits on the shower floor and shovels meat into his mouth, drooling as blood dribbles down his chin.

Apart from that, university seems to be going okay. Lewis is a good room mate, considerate and kind, even if he does talk about veganism a bit too much. Daniel is loud and annoying, but he’s introduced Sebastian to different kinds of music that vibrates through the entire dorm. Susie insults Sebastian, but also makes Sebastian laugh so hard that he almost turns into a wolf in front of her.

Sebastian is in the kitchen heating up chicken soup on the stove when his phone starts to buzz on the counter. Sebastian glances at it as he stirs the soup, and then almost drops the spoon in the broth when he spots Hanna’s name on the caller ID.

The last time they spoke, it had ended in a terrible fight. Hanna was the only other werewolf that Sebastian knows, and she’d been under the impression that Sebastian was going to stay in Heppenheim with her. The news that Sebastian was moving oversees was university hadn’t gone down well.

Sebastian hovers his hand over his phone before finally picking up. He presses the call button, and holds the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey Seb.” Hanna says, like nothing is wrong. “How’s university?”

“Uh,” Sebastian says. “Okay? I’ve only been here a week.”

“Good.” Hanna says. “Made friends?”

“I… Yeah?” Sebastian says. “I have a room mate?”

“A room mate?” Hanna asks. “I thought you requested your own room?”

“Yeah, but they didn’t have enough rooms in the university.” Sebastian starts, and then stops himself. “Wait, Hanna. Why are you calling?”

Hanna is quiet on the other end. “Just wanted to talk to you.”

“Hanna.” Sebastian says. “The last time we saw each other you threw a pair of scissors at my head. We almost transformed. You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Hanna says, and then sighs. “I miss you, okay? You’re my best friend. It sucks not having you here with me. I have nobody else to run with.”

“I miss you too.” Sebastian admits. “But you know I had to leave right? I couldn’t stay in Heppenheim, in that tiny town. I needed an out.”

“What does your university have that Heppenheim doesn’t?” Hanna asks.

“People I don’t know.” Sebastian says, “People I haven’t known since birth. People who struggle to remember my name, or can’t place my accent, or even know how old I am.”

“Not everyone in Heppenheim knows you.”

“Hanna, you know that’s not true.”

Hanna sighs on the other end of the line. “Are you even going to come home for your shifts?”

“No.” Sebastian says. “I’m staying here.”

“You’re staying there? Is that even safe?”

“It is safe.” Sebastian argues, “There are societies for werewolves here, a pack for me to run with.”

“Like they’ll let you join them.” Hanna says under her breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sebastian asks coldly.

“Come on Seb, let’s not go into it.”

“No, explain what you mean.” Sebastian insists.

“You know…” Hanna trails off. “You crave blood more than everyone else. It’s not normal.”

“You just don’t know any other wolves.”

“How many raw steaks have you eaten this week?” Hanna asks, a little slyly.

 “Shut up.” Sebastian says. “I’m controlling it.”

“For how long?”

“I said shut up.” Sebastian says, “With a pack, I can control it. I won’t have to supress my urges.”

“You’ll never be able to control it.” Hanna says. “I know you Seb. There’s something inside you.”

“You know what Hanna?” Sebastian says. “This is why we’re not friends anymore. Because you’re cruel, and you think being cruel will make me come home to you, and we can be a pack together.”

“Two people can’t be a pack-“

“I know.” Sebastian interrupts. “But I don’t think you fully understand that.”

The kitchen door opens and Jev walks in, carrying three bowls with varying amount of mould on them. Sebastian turns back to his soup, stirring it forcefully with his spoon. He can hear Hanna’s breathing on the other end of the phone, harsh and forceful.

“Fuck you.” Hanna spits. “When you come home, I won’t run with you.”

“You know what Hanna?” Sebastian says, “I don’t really care.”

He ends the phone call brusquely, slamming his phone down onto the kitchen counter. Jev pauses from where he’s scraping old pasta into the bin and turns to face Sebastian.

“You alright?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Sebastian says, ignoring the texts that are popping up on his screen from Hanna. “It’s nothing.”

Jev looks at Sebastian’s phone, and raises his eyebrow. Sebastian turns his phone over so that Jev can’t read his messages, and looks back at him pointedly.

“Your soup smells good.” Jev says.

“Thanks.” Sebastian says finally. “It’s home made.”

It’s funny, Sebastian thinks. Home now means a poky dorm room in a country that Sebastian still doesn’t understand, and not the place he grew up.

 

ii.

 “Why have you drawn a question mark on the calendar?” Lewis asks that evening.

He’s inspecting Sebastian’s side of the room, and the set up of his desk. Whilst Lewis’ desk is covered with picture frames of his family, Sebastian’s is covered with random bits of paper and a stand alone calendar.

“Reasons.” Sebastian says, from where he’s sitting on the bed. He’s still shaky from his conversation with Hanna earlier, and is using mindless social media to distract himself.

“Is it a deadline date?” Lewis asks. “Something important?”

There’s a slight hint to Lewis’ voice. Sebastian looks at Lewis over the top of his phone, wondering if Lewis has figured it out. That would be ridiculous though, Sebastian has been so careful.

“Yup.” Sebastian says, scrolling through his Instagram feed. Daniel has posted a video of himself eating a red pepper whole.

“You have deadlines already this month?” Lewis asks. “Shit dude.”

“Busy busy.” Sebastian says, liking the video.

Lewis is still hovering by Sebastian’s desk. He picks up the calendar, flicking through it, and Sebastian sits upright.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Just looking.” Lewis replies. “You have a lot of deadlines.”

“I don’t like you touching my stuff.” Sebastian says, and then winces, because he sounds like a dick. “I just mean, the calendar. I don’t want it to get messed up.”

Lewis drops the calendar back onto the desk, and turns back to his side of the room, picking up his jacket from the bed. He shrugs it on, zipping it up to his neck and then admires himself in the mirror.

“Snazzy.” Sebastian says. “Where you going?”

“Party.” Lewis says. “With my course.”

“Already?” Sebastian asks. “I don’t even know anyone on my course yet.”

“I added them all on Facebook.” Lewis picks up a snapback and tries it on. “Hat, or no hat?”

“Look at me?”

Lewis spins around, modelling it. “Honest opinion?”

Sebastian tilts his head to one side. “With the hat. Looks good.”

“Cheers dude.” Lewis says, and sits down on the edge of his bed to put on his shoes. They’re white trainers, that Lewis seems to have a particular affection for.

Sebastian continues scrolling through Instagram and then realises that Lewis is tying his shoelaces incredibly slowly. He’s clearly stalling for time, but why, Sebastian doesn’t know. Sebastian glances over at him, and catches Lewis’ eye.

Lewis clears his throat. “My best friend is gay.”

“Oh?” Sebastian asks, because he has no idea what Lewis is getting at. “Good for him.”

Lewis nods awkwardly. “Yeah. Well, he’s bisexual, technically.”

“Best of both worlds.” Sebastian comments.

“He has a lot of trans friends too.”

Sebastian blinks. “Okay?”

Lewis sits there for a moment, drumming his hands on his knees. Then he stands up, inspecting himself in the mirror one last time.

“Can I ask you something?” He says.

“If you must?” Sebastian replies.

“Are you gay?” Lewis asks, not turning around. In fact, he’s staring determinedly at his reflection in the mirror, as if looking at Sebastian will make the situation even more awkward than it already is.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian asks truthfully. “I think I like boys. I think I like girls too. I’ve never really dated.”

“Really?” Lewis asks, surprised.

“Really.” Sebastian says.

“Huh.” Lewis says. “Well I’m not gay.”

“Thanks for sharing.” Sebastian says dryly.

“You know what I mean!” Lewis says. “I know I’m not. I like girls.”

“I can tell.” Sebastian replies. “You’re not subtly with your heterosexuality.”

Lewis laughs, and fusses with his hair in the mirror. “You want to come with?” He asks.

“I’m good thanks.” Sebastian says. “I’m going to have an early night.”

“You feeling okay?” Lewis asks, not turning around.

“I had a fight with my friend.” Sebastian replies.

“Shit dude, I’m sorry.” Lewis spins around, hands shoved in his pockets. “Want to talk about it?”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Sebastian gives a little shrug. “Just stuff. We kind of broke up as friends before I came to uni.”

“Sorry.” Lewis repeats again, and grabs his phone from the bed. “If you ever need anyone to like, complain to, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian says, “The same for you as well.”

“I complain a lot.” Lewis says in warning. “You might have to tell me to shut up.”

“I’m sure I won’t.” Sebastian says, and smiles.

“Cool.” Lewis says, and then pats each pocket in turn. “Phone. Money. ID. Keys. I’m all good.”

“Have a nice time.” Sebastian says with a yawn.

 “I’ll probably be coming in late, so like, apologies in advance?” Lewis says, opening the door.

“No worries.” Sebastian says. “I won’t judge you for being a drunken mess.”

“Cheers.” Lewis says, and grins. “See you at 3 in the morning then?”

“I’ll see you then.” Sebastian smiles, and watches Lewis leave the room.

He still has no idea why Lewis was talking about his gay friend. He’s sure he’ll figure it out in time though.

iii.

Sebastian is walking back from the bathroom at 2 in the morning when he walks straight into Lewis. In the darkness they bounce off one another, Sebastian sleepily apologising and waving his toothbrush in the air for emphasis before he realises that it’s Lewis standing in front of him.

“Oh, it’s you.” Sebastian says with a half smile. “How was the party?”

“Okay.” Lewis says, but his breath hitches on the last syllable, revealing that the party was not okay at all.

“Lewis?” Sebastian asks, but Lewis pushes past him into the bedroom, leaving Sebastian standing awkwardly outside.

Sebastian watches Lewis through his hat onto the bed and start taking off his trainers before his brain kicks into gear and he steps into the room. He closes the door quietly behind him, locking it, and then crosses the room to place his toothbrush and flannel on his desk.

Lewis is undressing behind Sebastian in a stilted way, not from drunkenness, but from someone trying to control their own emotions. Sebastian hovers, not wanting to turn around and see Lewis, but figures it’s more awkward to stand there making a scene.

Lewis’ face is ashen and he’s staring determinedly down at the carpeted floor. Sebastian opens his mouth to say something, and then shuts it again. He doesn’t really know what to say. He doesn’t know Lewis well enough to ask him about his feelings.

Sebastian climbs into bed, switching on his reading light. His phone is at full percent so he pulls it off of charge and rolls over onto the other side of the bed. Lewis is standing in the middle of the room in just his boxers, staring into space.

“Do you want me to turn the main light off?” Sebastian asks.

Lewis blinks, as if returning to the land of the living. “I’ll do it.” He says finally, and marches over to the light to switch it off.

The room is plunged into darkness apart from Sebastian’s little night. Lewis kicks off his boxers and throws them into the corner, and then pulls on his pyjama bottoms. Sebastian watches him climb into bed and lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sebastian asks quietly.

“Party didn’t go very well.” Lewis replies.

“Anything… bad happen?” Sebastian asks carefully.

“I wasn’t roofied if that’s what you’re asking.” Lewis says. “I just had a shit night.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian says, rolling over to face him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lewis sighs. “It’s just… I thought uni would be better than this, you know?”

“It’s only the first week.” Sebastian points out.

“I know, but like…. My Dad has been bigging up university ever since I was a kid. I was going to go to wild parties, and make friends with girls, and do all sorts of stupid stuff.”

“There’s always time.”

“But it should be happening now.” Lewis raises his arms above his head. “That party should have been epic. I should have made out with hundreds of girls, and done a ton of drugs, and staggered home and eaten a kebab. Instead I’m here. In my football pyjamas. Talking to you.”

“Am I really that bad?” Sebastian asks.

“Yep.” Lewis says, and then sighs. “Joke.”

“I get it.” Sebastian says, and reaches out with his hand. “I’m here for you, okay?” And even if this first week of uni wasn’t the greatest in the entire world, there’s still time. There’s always time.”

“I guess.” Lewis says, and then reaches out with his hand. Their fingertips brush lightly. “Thanks Seb.”

“No problem.” Sebastian replies.

“Goodnight Seb.” Lewis says, stifling a yawn and withdrawing his hand.

“Goodnight Lewis.” Sebastian says, and switches off the light.

 

 

i.

Friday morning bright and early, Sebastian stumbles into the Mechanics lecture theatre. He’s carrying a Starbucks reusable cup of coffee in one hand, and his Student ID card in the other, looking completely like a fish out of water. It’s a miracle he even managed to find the lecture room in the first place.

The lecture theatre, nicknamed The Monster is the biggest in the entire university. Already its packed with students, the desks littered with water bottles and notepads. Sebastian stares out at the sea of unfamiliar faces, and realises he has no idea where to sit.

That’s when he realises Susie is waving at him from the back row, wearing all black so she blends in with the shadows. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and she’s got her feet up on the desk.

Sebastian picks his way through the seats towards her, apologising as he tries to avoid crashing into people. Finally he makes it to where Susie is sitting, and she pulls her satchel bag off the seat beside her. The bag is covered with patches and badges that she’s clearly applied herself.

“Were you saving me a seat?” Sebastian asks.

“Of course.” Susie says, clearing her desk so that Sebastian can put his own things there. Her notepad is bright pink, and her water bottle has ‘Talk Shit Get Hit’ printed on it.

“Thank you.” Sebastian tells her, pleased, and drops down into the seat. “Nice water bottle.”

“It was a present from my brother.” She replies. “My mum bought me the notebook. Shows how much the both of them know me.”

“What’s your brother called?” Sebastian asks.

“David. He does film at Gloucester.” Susie says. “What about you, any siblings?”

“Three.” Sebastian says, “Two older sisters and a younger brother.”

“Wow.” Susie says. “Your parents were busy.”

“Gross.” Sebastian replies, pulling his notepad from his bag and opening it to the first page. He runs his wrist across the fresh sheet and writes the date on the top right hand corner.

 

ii.

Ten minutes later and the professor still hasn’t arrived. The noise level in the lecture theatre is almost unacceptable, and Sebastian is surprised that nobody has come in to at least tell them all to shut up. People are lounging about in their seats, talking to each other and making new friends. Sebastian is still sitting next to Susie, who is doodling all over her notebook.

“He should be here by now.” Sebastian tells her.

Susie shrugs, drawing what Sebastian assumes is a self portrait. The girl on the page has very angry eyebrows, and Susie’s exact haircut. “Maybe he forgot.”

“Are you sure we’re in the right room?” Sebastian asks.

Susie sighs, and then leans across to the person in front of them and taps them on the shoulder. The boy turns around, frowning.

“What?” He asks, as if Susie is interrupting something incredibly important.

“Is this Mechanics?” Susie asks, and the boy nods. Susie turns back to Sebastian and gives a shrug. “Right room.”

“Maybe we got the time wrong.” Sebastian says.

Susie opens up her phone and clicks on the University of Monza app. She loads up her time table, examines it, and then shakes her head. “Nope. Mechanics, 9:15. We’re in the right place at the right time.”

Sebastian rubs his legs over the top of his jeans, working himself up into a sort of frenzy. Susie glances over at him, and stops drawing.

“Do you have anxiety?” She asks.

“A little bit.”  Sebastian replies.

“Listen, I’m sure the professor is just busy doing professor things.” She says. “You’re exactly where you need to me, he’s just probably ironing patches to his jacket or flirting with underage students. Don’t sweat it Seb.”

“I am sweating it.” Sebastian replies, and Susie rolls her eyes fondly.

“Idiot.” She says, and then draws a grid on her paper. “Here. Play Noughts and Crosses with me to distract yourself.”

“Okay.” Sebastian says, and picks up his pen. “I’ll be Crosses.”

“I’ll be Noughts.” Susie replies, and draws a little 0 in the top right hand corner. “Come on Seb, show me your strategy.”

“There’s no strategy to Noughts and Crosses.” Sebastian says.

Susie clicks her tongue. “You know nothing.” She says.

“I knew that already.” Sebastian says, and Susie laughs.

10 games later, with Susie taking 8 wins and Sebastian only 2, the professor finally stumbles into the room. He’s got cropped blonde hair, a pair of spectacles slung around his neck, and is wearing the worst outfit that Sebastian has ever seen.

The professor is wearing a white cropped short that is too tight, with a graphic of Pudsey bear printed on the front, and a pair of denim of shorts that nobody over the age of 25 should attempt. The class stops talking to one another and stare at him like the professor has just appeared from a different planet.

“Hello!” He announces, “Sorry for the delay there.”

His accent is crisp British, much posher than Lewis’. There’s a slight smirk in his voice when he speaks, like he’s having an inside joke with you. Sebastian can imagine that he’s going to be a favourite professor with the girls, and some of the boys.

The man drops a load of papers onto the desk with a lack of care, and starts fiddling with the computer. Soon enough, a power point presentation takes over the projector screen with the word MECHANICS written in huge font. Underneath that is a little drawing of various hammers and screwdrivers, and a Far Side comic of Cow Tools.

“I’m not normally late to the first lecture of the year, but I was doing stuff and I got distracted.”

Susie leans in close to Sebastian’s ear. “Do you think ‘Stuff’ is the name of his mistress?”

Sebastian stifles a laugh and focuses back on the professor. The man is looking straight at him, not in a way to call Sebastian out for talking, just because he caught the man’s eye. Sebastian smiles awkwardly back at him, and the professor turns away.

“My name is James Hunt, although I request all students call me James. You can remember me because James rhymes with Maims, and Hunt rhymes with…. Well, you can probably guess.”

The students laugh, and James grins at them all. He leans back against the desk, showing off his incredibly long legs. In some ways, Sebastian is reminded of an elderly grasshopper.

“Well then.” James says, “Welcome to Mechanics, and of course, welcome to the university. I teach first years, and some of the other smaller modules, so if you’re taking Historical Mechanics in either Semester 1 or 2, we might meet again. The course leader is Niki Lauda, who you might have seen scurrying around the place. He’s the overweight one with the hat.”

James presses a remote at the screen and the slide changes to one that is headlined IMPORTANT INFORMATION.

“So, if you need to contact me my email is [jhunt@monza.ac.uk](mailto:jhunt@monza.ac.uk), and my office hours are… sporadic to say the least. I’m in room 76 in the MCLN building however, so if you ever want to chat, just come along and find me.”

Sebastian scribbles this all down in his notebook and Susie follows suit. She’s drawing a particularly life-like drawing of the professor in the margin of her page.

“If you’re like me and you hate doing exams, or if you’re a person who likes doing assignments, then you’ll be pleased to know that you only have to write four essays this module.” James explains. “Two in January, and two at the start of May. Don’t worry, I’ll explain more nearer the time, but breathe easy knowing that you’re not about to be shoved in an airless room and forced to write until your hand cramps.”

Sebastian takes pleasure in this fact. He’s not good at being trapped in rooms without an obvious way to escape. When he was younger he had to do his exams in stages, because his wolf disliked being cooped up. The first time he’d tried to partake in exams, he’d transformed in the back of the school hall and freaked out everyone.

“Right then,” James says, clapping his hands together. “Who’s ready to learn Mechanics?!”

 

 

i.

On saturday morning Sebastian is woken up by Lewis jumping onto his bed and landing squarely on Sebastian’s stomach. Sebastian snarls from under the covers, kicking out automatically, and then remembers Lewis is not a fellow werewolf and they’re not about to playfight like puppies.

 He sits upright, toppling Lewis off, and pulls the covers up to his chin. Lewis is on the end of the bed, fully dressed and grinning at him. He’s wearing a jumper that Sebastian hasn’t seen yet, blinding white with two cherries stitched onto the front.

“Did you just growl at me?” Lewis asks, amused.

“No!” Sebastian says at once, “Why would I growl at you?”

“I don’t know, you’re fucking weird.” Lewis says cheerily. “Come on then. It’s Fresher’s Fayre today, and you’re coming with me.”

“I’m not even dressed.” Sebastian says stupidly.

“Well get dressed then.” Lewis climbs off the bed, “We need to get there early so we get all the best deals. Buses run every 10 minutes.”

Sebastian blinks a couple of times to orient himself. “Why do you want to go to Freshers Fayre?”

“Because it’s fun!” Lewis says. “And we can meet people. Girls who are into the same stuff as us.”

“I don’t want to meet girls.” Sebastian says, and Lewis gives him a look.

“Sebastian. If you haven’t snogged a girl by the end of this semester, I’m going to swap with Daniel, and you’ll have to put up with him.”

“Not Daniel.” Sebastian whines. They recently had the pleasure of watching Daniel put tin foil in the microwave, and the added pleasure of Susie attempting to murder him with her own bare hands.

“Yes Daniel.” Lewis says, and throws a shirt at Sebastian. “Get dressed bitch.”

“This shirt isn’t even clean.” Sebastian says, holding the shirt out. “Or mine.”

“Really?” Lewis inspects the shirt. “Huh. Mystery shirt. Anyway, wear it or throw it somewhere, just hurry up.

“Ugh.” Sebastian says eloquently, and then throws off the covers. “Okay then. Do you know if anyone is in the shower? I smell.”

“Your legs are really hairy.” Lewis says instead of answering Sebastian’s question.

“Thanks.” Sebastian says. “In my spare time I pretend to be Bigfoot and run around the woods.”

“I wouldn’t even be surprised.” Lewis says, sitting down on his own bed. “And no, I don’t think anyone is in the shower. If there is, they’re in for a surprise.”

“What, when I burst in with my hairy legs?” Sebastian clambers out of bed and picks up his bath towel from the hook on the door. “How much time do I have?”

Lewis pretends to check his watch. “A whole five seconds.”

“Shut up. Seriously.”

Lewis shrugs. “10, 20 minutes? Just hurry, I want my deals.”

“Yes Lord Hamilton.” Sebastian pretends to doff his cap. “Whatever you say Sir.”

“Fuck off Vettel.” Lewis says, and throws a flannel at him. “Just hurry up.”

Sebastian flips him off, and escapes the room to the shower stalls.

ii.

“What’s the plan then?” Sebastian asks as they wait at the bus stop. He and Lewis are huddled together for warmth, even though they’re both wearing huge jumpers.

“We work out what societies we want to join, and then we attack.” Lewis pretends to shoot. “And get a ton of free shit.”

“I swear you can’t eat half of the sweets though?” Sebastian says, and Lewis shrugs.

“I’ll pawn them off to other people. And they don’t just give out sweets, do they? You get like, bottles and can openers.”

“It’s the simple things in life for you.” Sebastian says, and Lewis laughs.

“You bet.”

The bus pulls up beside them, and Lewis and Sebastian step aside so a group of old women can hobble off the bus. A couple of other freshers have joined Sebastian and Lewis, nervously looking at one another with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Once the entire elderly population of the town has departed the bus, Sebastian and Lewis clamber onto the bus, flashing their student passes. Lewis leads them to the back of the bus, flinging himself into the nearest seat.

“What societies are you going to join then?” Sebastian asks.

“Music, obviously.” Lewis says. “Black Pride. Gaming. Whatever sports take my fancy. You?”

“Mechanics.” Sebastian says. “Beatles.”

He pauses, rubbing an imaginary stain on his trousers. “Others, maybe.”

“Like what?” Lewis asks.

Sebastian pulls a face. “Just you know. Random ones.”

Lewis looks at him. “LGBT?”

“Huh?” Sebastian turns back to Lewis.

“LGBT.” Lewis repeats. “I’m guessing that’s the society you want to join?”

“Oh.” Sebastian says, “Yeah.”

“Knew it.” Lewis says, sounding pleased. “Nico’s part of the society. He says their nights out are completely mental. He keeps trying to drag me along on one.”

“Maybe you’ll hook up with a boy.” Sebastian suggests, and Lewis shoves him.

“Shut up.” He says, “You should come along though. I want you to meet Nico.”

“You and all your friends.” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. “How do you even have so many?”

“My dashing good looks.” Lewis replies, pretending to flick long hair away from his face. “And the fact that I don’t spend all my time in my room or hanging out with Susie, who sends everyone running for their lives.”

“I like Susie.” Sebastian complains.

“You’re the only person who does.” Lewis replies, looking out the window. “We’re here!”

“Already?” Sebastian says. “That was a quick journey. We could have walked.”

“In this weather?” Lewis says. “I’d rather not freeze my dick off.”

“What a charming image.” Sebastian says, and then clicks his teeth. “Go on then Hamilton. Lead the way.”

“One step ahead of you!” Lewis says, standing up, “Hurry up.”

“Jesus Christ.” Sebastian says, and follows after him.

iii.

Sebastian walks around the Freshers Fayre tent twice trying to find the werewolf society before he finally gives up and asks one of the organizers. He abandoned Lewis about ten minutes ago after Lewis discovered that a very pretty girl was running the Christian Society. It was started to embarrass Sebastian to watch Lewis chat her up, so he made his excuses and went on a hunt.

The woman he asks for help has long blonde plaited hair that she’s chewing the end of. She smiles when Sebastian walks up to her, holding a clipboard with about a thousand societies listed on it. Sebastian hopes to Lewis’ God that she can help him.

“Hey,” Sebastian says, “I’m looking for the… weirder societies?”

“Hm?” The girl spits out her plait. “Like the fetish ones?”

“Uh…” Sebastian says. “Yes?”

“Cool!” The girl opens up her folder and runs her finger along the list of societies. “So all the weird societies are in that building over there, the Teaching Centre. They’re all in different rooms, which society in particular were you looking for?”

“I’ll find them on my own.” Sebastian says, and the girl shrugs.

“Suit yourself!” She says cheerily. “Want a free lanyard?”

“Go on then.” Sebastian says, and lets the girl drape the lanyard around his neck.

“I hope you find your fetish society!” She says happily, and Sebastian internally groans as he walks away.

Inside the Teaching Centre the societies have taken over the entire lower floor. Each room is designated to a different society, and Sebastian stumbles into the Inflation room and the Watersports room before he finds a room with a poster of a wolf stuck on the door.

Sebastian pushes the door open and finds a group of people lounging about the place. A boy with remarkable eyebrows is sitting on a desk with his eyes shut, hands folded over his chest. There’s also a boy sitting on a windowsill, and a few people scattered around his feet.

“Hey, is this the….” Sebastian lowers his voice, “Furry society?”

The boy at the desk looks at him with a tired expression. “If you’re looking to dress up as a blue wolf, you’re in the wrong place.”

“No, I’m not.” Sebastian says, and leans forward. “I have my own fur suit. If you know what I mean?”

The boy raises his impressive eyebrow. “Are you a werewolf?”

“Yes!” Sebastian says, relieved. “I’m a wolf.”

“You could have just said.” The boy says, rolling his eyes. “I’m Fernando. The alpha.”

“Really?” Sebastian says. “I’ve never had an alpha before.”

“Oh, Fernando’s the _best_.” One of the boys says. He’s perched on top of the windowsill, warming his socked feet on the radiator. “We’re all very grateful for him.”

“Eat chocolate and die.” Fernando snaps, and then pushes a pamphlet towards Sebastian. “Here. Take this, and this one, they’ve got information about the society. We have buttons too.”

“I’m the number 1 button.” Windowsill boy says with a grin.

“Ignore Jenson, he’s a dick.” Fernando says. “Hopefully someone will shoot him the next time he turns.”

“I hope someone turns you into a throw rug.” Jenson says and jumps off the windowsill. “What’s your name?”

“Sebastian. Vettel.” Sebastian replies. “And you’re… Jenson?”

“Aye.” Jenson says. “Blood or bitten?”

“Blood.” Sebastian replies. “My grandfather was a werewolf. It skipped a generation. And my siblings.”

“Let me guess, you have sisters?” Jenson says, and when Sebastian nods, continued. “It’s more dominant in the male line. If you have kids, it’s probable that only your sons will carry the gene.”

“I don’t think I’m going to have kids.” Sebastian says, and Jenson tilts his head to one side.

“How old are you?”

“18.”

“Still time to think about it!” He says cheerily, and then steals one of the pamphlets out of Sebatsian’s hands. “Jesus Fernando, how old are these?”

“We had a surplus of stock.” Fernando says irritably.

“From when, 1998?” Jenson asks. “Look at the graphics on this?!”

He shoves the leaflet in front of the face of one of the boy’s sitting on the floor. The boy blinks several times, and then takes the leaflet from Jenson’s hand.

“It’s a bit… dodgy.” He says, inspecting the leaflet. “I don’t do graphics though!”

“Well I didn’t fucking make it.” Fernando says, and then looks at Sebastian. “We’re not normally this chaotic.”

“What are you talking about, of course we are!” Jenson says, leaning forward to Sebastian. “We’re a mess. Don’t listen to a word Fernando says, he may be the alpha when we’re wolves, but he’s fucking useless when we’re human.”

Fernando raises his eyebrows. “Anyway,” He says, “We meet every Friday for drinks, movie watching, just generally hanging out. Of course, we meet every full moon and run together in the woods with full protection.”

“My mum lives on the outskirts of the woods.” Jenson says. “We transform in her back garden, and she looks after our clothes and stuff.”

“His mum makes food too” A girl says from the floor. She flashes a wide smile at Sebastian. “I’m Britt. His other half.”

“You said that fast.” Jenson says, grinning at her.

“I just want everyone to know that you’re my man!” Britt protests, and Jenson pats her on the head.

“Do all of you have girlfriends or boyfriends who know? About you being werewolves?” Sebastian asks.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” The boy who is holding one of Fernando’s leaflets. “But all my room mates know I’m a wolf.”

“Really?” Sebastian asks. “How did that go down?”

“They just thought I was a bit of a lad actually.” He says with a shrug. “I’m Sergey by the way.”

“More people than this normally come to society events.” Jenson adds. “This is just the people who Fernando roped in to help out at Freshers.”

“He bribed me with food.” Another boy on the ground adds, his accent heavily French.

“You’ll get it by the full moon.” Fernando says irritably. “I haven’t had a chance to get it yet.”

“What were you promised?” Sebastian asks curiously.

“Meat.” The boy says cheerfully.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those vegetarian wolves though.” Jenson cuts in. “It’s so unhealthy.”

“I’m not vegetarian.” Sebastian promises, “But my room mate is vegan.”

The group groans in disappointment and despair.

“How on earth can he do that?” Sergey says, shaking his head. “It’s not right.”

“Humans are so weird.” Brittny says, rolling her eyes.

“Does he know that you’re a wolf?” Jenson asks.

Sebastian shakes his head. “No.” He replies, “I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Do it gently.” Jenson suggests. “Take him out for dinner.”

“He’s telling his room mate he’s a werewolf, not out on a date.” Fernando says. “You’re useless.”

“I’m not the one who didn’t tell his boyfriend he was a werewolf until he forgot it was the full moon and turned on him.” Jenson says sarcastically.

Fernando turns slightly pink. “That was three years ago.”

“And yet so fresh in my mind.” Jenson says cheerily, turning to Sebastian. “Fernando’s boyfriend rang me very upset that his beloved had turned into a large dog.”

“Is he okay with it now?” Sebastian asks.

“Of course.” Fernando says. “He goes to Monza university. Helps run the werewolf society there.”

“Like an ally for the gays.” Jenson adds, and then adds quickly. “I’m bisexual! I can say these things!”

“It’s true.” Brittny says, and Sergey whistles. “Shut up!”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Sergey protests, and Sebastian laughs.

These are his people now.

 

 

i.

Sebastian is lying in bed watching Netflix on his phone when Lewis pokes his head around the dorm room door. It’s Sunday night, around 10pm, and Sebastian has no lectures tomorrow. His schedule is very weird this semester, with classes all over the place.

“Hey, you busy tonight?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nope. Why?” He asks.

“Nico is holding a house party and says I can bring a friend. You want to come?”

“Another house party?” Sebastian asks, “I could have sworn he just held one.”

Lewis shrugs. “He likes to party.”

“I like to wank but I don’t do it every night.” Sebastian replies, and Lewis snorts.

“I mean, you might do. I don’t know your masturbation habits.”

“Very funny. What time is this party?” Sebastian asks.

“In about ten minutes. We can walk there.” Lewis says.

Sebastian looks at his phone, and the reflection of his double chin. “Yeah, go on then.”

“Cool!” Lewis says. “Put some better clothes on and then we can go.”

Sebastian frowns. “I don’t think I have any better clothes.”

“Seriously?” Lewis says. “This is a fancy party dude. You need nice threads.”

“Where’s it being held?” Sebastian asks, rolling himself off the bed.

“Nico’s house.” Lewis replies.

“Like his apartment?”

“No, he has an actual house.” Lewis says, and when Sebastian stares, quickly adds. “It’s his parents house, really. They bought it ages ago, and Nico ended up going to university in the same city, so they let him live there.”

“For free?” Sebastian asks.

“He pays rent.” Lewis says, and scratches the back of his head. “I don’t know how much though.”

“Jesus.” Sebastian says. “And I thought my parents were nice giving me £10 a month.”

Lewis laughs a little sheepishly. “His parents are… protective. He’s an only child.”

“Yikes.” Sebastian says, riffling through his wardrobe. “You know, I don’t have any clothes that scream fancy party.”

Lewis comes to stand behind him. “Hmm.” He says. “Well, you could wear those jeans and your suade shoes, and borrow one of my shirts?”

“Suade at a party?” Sebastian asks.

“Live a little Sebastian.” Lewis says, slightly teasing.

“Fine.” Sebastian says. “Give me a shirt.”

Lewis takes hold of Sebastian’s shoulders and spins him around, looking him up and down. He tilts his head one way, and then the other.

“Like what you see?” Sebastian asks.

“Nope.” Lewis replies. “Do you like the colour red?”

“Yes.” Sebastian says.

“Excellent.” Lewis goes to his own wardrobe and pulls out a red shirt with a lion graphic on the front. “Wear this.”

“It’s very…. You.”

“Well it’s my shirt.” Lewis says, rolling his eyes. “Come on man, we don’t have all day.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sebastian pulls off his pyjama shirt and throws it onto the bed before carefully putting on Lewis’ shirt. It’s made of expensive cotton and feels nice against his skin. “I like this.”

“You’re only borrowing it.” Lewis warns. “And if you spill anything down it then I’ll kill you.”

“Duly noted.” Sebastian says, and holds out his arms. “How do I look?”

“Good.” Lewis says, admiring him. “Sebastian Vettel, you shall go to the ball!”

“Idiot.” Sebastian says, but he’s smiling.

ii.

Sebastian had always assumed that Nico would be like Lewis. He imagined someone the same height as Lewis, black, with the same British accent that Lewis has. Someone loud and brass, quick to make a joke, the kind of popular kid who used to beat Sebastian up as a teenager.

Instead Nico turns out to be a blonde guy in a shirt that exposes a lot of chest. He’s holding a pint glass full of wine when he answers the door, and he bursts into a grin when he spies Lewis.

“Hey, you came!” He announces in a German accent, chugging half the wine and then passes the cup to a random person walking past. “And you brought a friend!”

“This is Sebastian,” Lewis grabs hold of Sebastian’s arm and shakes him for emphasis. “He’s my roommate.”

“It’s so nice to meet you finally!” Nico says, grinning. “Lewis talks about you constantly.”

“No, I don’t!” Lewis says. “I talk about him a normal amount.”

“He likes you.” Nico leans in conspirator and raises an eyebrow. “You’re the first friend he’s made in years.”

“Oh my god you make me sound like a fucking loner.” Lewis complains, and Nico laughs.

“You are a fucking loner.” He says, and holds the door open for them. “Come in, come in! We have booze, and food, and more booze.”

“I’m up for booze.” Lewis says, “Sebastian made me bring a bottle of vodka.”

“Oh!” Nico takes the vodka from Lewis and inspects the label. “Sebastian has good taste.”

“Sebastian likes talking to himself in the first person.” Sebastian says, and Nico laughs.

“Sorry. We’ll try not to talk about you to your face.” He says, “I’ll take you to the kitchen.”

The house is buzzing with people, all different ages. Nico weaves easily through the crowds, smiling at people as he goes. Sebastian sticks closely to Lewis, for fear that he’ll end up getting lost and end up in an unfamiliar house with people he doesn’t know.

“Do you want a drink?” Nico asks.

“Vodka.” Lewis replies.

“Magic word?” Nico says, and Lewis sighs dramatically.

“ _Please_.” He says, dragging out the word. “Mr Rosberg.”

“Don’t call me by my surname.” Nico complains. “It makes me think of my Dad.”

Lewis reaches out, touching Nico’s face. “Don’t worry. No horrible moustache just yet.”

“He looks like a walrus.” Nico says, grabbing a plastic cup from the side and filling it with a shot of vodka. “What mixer do you want?”

Lewis shrugs. “Don’t care.”

“Well you’re not doing it like a shot, moron.” Nico says, and picks up a carton of orange juice. “I’ll make you a screwdriver.”

“What about a slow comfortable screw against the wall?” Lewis asks, and Nico snorts.

“You are so annoying.” He says, and hands him the cup. “Here, drink.”

“Yes Sir.” Lewis says, and takes a sip.

Sebastian stares at the two of them. Surely Lewis realises how badly he’s flirting with Nico, and Nico realises the same? They’re touching each other’s faces, making innuendos, standing so close together that anyone would think they were in love.

A girl squeezes past them to get to the fridge wearing an outfit that shows off more flesh than fabric. She’s dark skinned, with blonde hair that is braided in intricate plaits. Lewis looks her up and down, eyes focusing on her arse. Nico catches him looking and elbows him in the stomach softly.

“Lewis.” He says in warning, just as the girl turns around.

“You alright?” She asks to the group, and Lewis nods.

“I’m good.” He says, trying to sound casual.

“Good.” She says, and then looks Sebastian up and down. Sebastian fidgets slightly under her gaze, and then the girl breaks into a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sebastian says, and she slips past them again.

Nico and Lewis watch the girl leave, and then turn to Sebastian with wide eyes. Nico is biting back laughter and Lewis looks indignant. Sebastian steps from one foot to the other awkwardly.

“Fuck off.” Lewis says, “As if she fancies you over me.”

“Your face!” Nico laughs, “Oh my god Lewis, you’re not as hot as you think you are.”

“She probably just thought I was pathetic and needed some cheering up.” Sebastian says, but Nico shakes his head.

“That’s Rita.” He explains. “She doesn’t smile at just _anyone_.”

“I shouldn’t have brought Sebastian along.” Lewis mutters, but he’s only teasing.

Nico takes another plastic cup and offers it to Sebastian. “What do you want to drink?”

“Vodka please.”

“Coming right up.” Nico says, pouring him a double. “What mixer?”

“How come Sebastian got more vodka than me?” Lewis asks.

“Because I like him more than you.” Nico replies. “We have cranberry juice?”

“Please.” Sebastian says, watching Nico bend down to grab it from the fridge.

Lewis also watches Nico bend down, and then is suddenly distracted by commotion in the distance. “Fuck off, are the art students here?”

“Of course.” Nico replies, and then sighs. “I couldn’t not invite them Lew.”

“I know, but they’re so pretentious.” Lewis complains, and then clocks someone. “Is Nicole here?”

“Oh yeah, she turned up half an hour ago.” Nico says with a shrug. “I didn’t invite her.”

“But like, she’s literally here.” Lewis says, with a sort of dreamy expression in his voice.

“Lewis,” Nico says as warning, “Don’t talk to her.”

“I’m going to talk to her.” Lewis says firmly, already pushing past the two of them.

“God.” Nico says, “This is going to be a disaster.”

“Nicole?” Sebastian asks.

“This girl,” Nico explains, “Lewis has fancied her since birth. He follows her around like a little lost puppy. It would be sweet if he wasn’t so pathetic.”

“Poor Lewis.”

“Poor me, having to watch him pine over her.” Nico hands Sebastian his drink. “I’m off on damage control. Have fun!”

“Wait- “Sebastian starts, but Nico has already escaped through the crowd, leaving Sebastian alone.

“Okay then.” Sebastian says to himself and downs half his drink in one.

“Hey!”

Sebastian turns to see Jenson standing there, his arm around a girl that isn’t Brittny. She’s Asian, leaning into Jenson’s space comfortably.

“Hey.” Sebastian replies, not looking at the random girl. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a friend of Nico’s.” Jenson says, letting go of the girl. She slips out from underneath his arm, but not before stealing Jenson’s half finished bottle of beer. She winks at him, and then wanders off.

“Who was that?” Sebastian asks.

“Jessica.” Jenson replies, and gives no further information. “Any beer left in the fridge?”

Sebastian shrugs. “Go check.”

Jenson opens the fridge and pulls out a cold Heineken bottle. He opens it with a bottle opener attached to his keychain and takes a long drink.

“So,” He asks, “You never told me that you knew Nico.”

“I didn’t know that you knew Nico either.” Sebastian replies. “Anyway, I only met him about five minutes ago. He’s best friends with my roommate.”

Jenson blinks. “Your roommate is Lewis?”

“Yeah!” Sebastian replies, intrigued, “Do you know him?”

“I’ve met him before.” Jenson says. “Nico held a massive pre-uni party in the summer. We met there.”

“What did you think of him?” Sebastian asks.

“He’s alright.” Jenson says, “Nico likes him.”

“I can see that.” Sebastian replies without thinking.

Jenson gives him a funny look. “What do _you_ think of Lewis?”

“I like him.” Sebastian says truthfully. “He’s nice.”

Jenson doesn’t say anything.

“I just wish he wasn’t vegan.” Sebastian adds.

“Of course.” Jenson takes a swig of beer. “Have you told him yet?”

“No.” Sebastian says. “Have you told Nico?”

Jenson laughs sarcastically, shaking his head. “Nope. I prefer to keep personal and social separate.”

“How did you meet Nico?” Sebastian asks him.

“We did an apprenticeship together.” Jenson says, “In London. It was a business management course, and Nico and I were in the same group. We ended up being friends and kept in touch ever since.”

“Did you know you were going to the same uni?” Sebastian asks.

“I can’t remember.” Jenson replies.

They both drink in silence. Someone is playing music through a speaker system and the Venom Eminem track is pumping through the house.

“God Kevin’s got such shit taste in music.” Jenson complains just as Brittny appears. She’s wearing an almost identical outfit to Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman and flings her arms around Jenson.

“Come dance with me!” She announces.

“Babe the music is terrible.” Jenson tells her.

“And?” Brittny says. “We can still dance!”

“Babe- “Jenson starts, but she interrupts, pouting.

“Pwease?” She asks in a baby voice.

“Fine,” Jenson sighs, but he doesn’t sound very upset. “See you around Seb.”

“Good luck.” Sebastian toasts Jenson with his red solo cup and watches the other man get dragged off into the crowd.

iii.

Several minutes later Sebastian figures that he should probably be sociable. He wanders out of the safety of the kitchen and into the living room where people are dancing and talking too loudly. There are people sitting on the sofa smoking, legs tangled with one another, and people standing in the middle of the room arguing about something that he can’t quite make out.

He spots several boys he recognises from his course, and two girls that Susie has befriended. They catch each other’s eyes at the same moment, and awkwardly smile at one another. Sebastian thinks one of them might be called Chloe or Carol or Clare.

Nico’s house is big and impressive, much like Nico himself. There are three stories with four bedrooms and five bathrooms. The bedrooms have all been locked however, in case couples want to copulate. The décor is artfully cluttered, Nico and his family have obviously put a lot of thought into the design.

Sebastian leans against the wall in the hallway of the third floor. It’s quieter up here, and the wallpaper is textures, so Sebastian can pick bits off it. It’s calming in a way, just running his thumb nail along the bumps and tearing them away.

Parties are so confusing though. His wolf can’t figure out so many new smells and new people. They all jumble together in his mind like a Jackson Pollock painting, flashes of bright colour and information. He’d known university would be difficult though. This shouldn’t have come as a surprise.

Sebastian can still feel the vibrations of the music thumping through the floorboards. It’s switched to Marina and The Diamonds, Shampain blaring out so loud that Sebastian can barely make out the lyrics. His sister Melanie listened to Marina a lot, playing the music in her bedroom as she got ready for school.

For the first time since being at university, Sebastian misses home. It hits him so hard that he almost staggers backwards with the force of it, the ache in his chest like someone has carved out his heart. An image of Sebastian’s mother flashes before his eyes, her warm smile, and the way she used to run her fingers through his hair as he cried. When Sebastian saw himself as a monster, Heike just saw him as her son. Sebastian has never wanted to run to her so much before, to curl up against her like a cub.

He misses her. He misses his father. He misses his brother, and his sister, and his grandparents. He misses arguing with Melanie, and letting Stephanie put make up on him, and playing video games with Fabien. He misses talking to his Dad about work, and he misses watching his Mum cook. He wishes he could go home.

Suddenly, Sebastian is alerted to a noise above his head. It sounds like water, like a leak in the roof and water is gushing through. Sebastian looks up, alarmed, but can only see the hatch to the attic. It’s slightly open, and when Sebastian sniffs the air, he can smell the scent of a human. Suspicious.

Sebastian reaches up and tugs on the hatch. It swings open, revealing a collapsible ladder. Sebastian pulls the ladder down slowly, making sure the legs are touching the carpet, and then hauls himself up onto it. Instantly he can tell that it’s not safe at all, but he really wants to find out the source of the noise. His wolf likes a mystery.

The attic is dark, but Sebastian can make out the shapes of boxes and random clutter. He reaches out blindly to protect himself, and edges forward, trying to find the source of the noise. He’s trying not to be too obvious in scenting the air, just in case someone is up here and decides he’s a threat.

Sebastian stumbles into something warm and breathing and screams. He can feel flesh against his hands and soft hair, and he backs away, already feeling the transformation trying to break out of him, wanting to fight.

A phone light is suddenly switched on, illuminating the small space, and Sebastian comes face to face with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

The man is blonde, with longish hair that hangs loose around his face. He’s got greyish greenish eyes that are staring into Sebastian’s own, and his nose is pointed at the end. He has a light dusting of freckles covering his face, and Sebastian can feel his heart racing as they stare at one another.

“Hello.” Sebastian says. “I’m Sebastian.”

The other boy blinks at him. He’s holding his phone in one hand, and a very expensive bottle of vodka in the other.

“Where did you get the vodka?” Sebastian asks. “And why are you up here?”

The boy still doesn’t answer. Instead, he uncaps the vodka and takes a swing of it, before offering it to Sebastian. Sebastian takes the bottle, and sniffs the liquid inside. It smells like nail polish. He takes a nervous sip, and almost gags from how potent it is.

“Jesus!” He splutters. “What even is this?”

“It’s 60%.”

The boy’s voice is hoarse, like someone has taken claws to his throat. Sebastian finds it sends a little shiver down his spine, like someone has whispered close to his ear. Sebastian passes the bottle back to the boy, who takes it easily.

“Where did you get it?” Sebastian asks.

The boy gestures to the floor below. “Nico.” He says vaguely.

“He gave it to you?”

“I took it.” The boy replies.

“Does he know?”

The boy shrugs. He takes another swig of vodka, wrinkling his nose.

“How can you even do that?” Sebastian asks him. “It almost blew my head off.”

“Pussy.” The boy says, and offers the bottle.

“I’m not a pussy.” Sebastian complains, but doesn’t take the vodka. “I just don’t enjoy the taste of paint stripper.”

“Pussy.” The boy repeats, snorting.

“Don’t be a dick.” Sebastian says, but he’s grinning. “You never told me your name.”

“Kimi.” The boy replies.

“Kimi?” Sebastian repeats, exploring the word in his mouth. “Are you at uni here?”

“Yes.”

“First year?”

Kimi shakes his head. “Third.”

“Wow.” Sebastian says. “You’re old.”

“And you look twelve.” Kimi replies, eyes twinkling.

“Shut up.” Sebastian says, “What are you doing?”

“Mechanics.”

“Same!” Sebastian says delightedly. “How do you find the course?”

Kimi raises and lowers one shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“I’m enjoying it so far.” Sebastian continues, “I’ve made a lot of friends.”

“Good for you.” Kimi says.

Sebastian studies him. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

“Nope.” Kimi says, and Sebastian laughs.

“Pass the vodka.” He says, making grabby hands. “Maybe that’ll loosen you up.”

“You’ll have to give me a lot of vodka to do that.” Kimi says.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Sebastian says, with a slight flirty edge to his voice, and Kimi grins.

iiii.

Sebastian is laying on his back, giggling, when his phone starts to buzz. Kimi grunts from where he’s laying next to him, prodding Sebastian in the side. They’ve been talking for what seems like ages, and consumed half the bottle of vodka. Sebastian is suddenly highly aware of how close they are to one another.

“Make it stop.” Kimi says, and Sebastian fumbles in his jeans pocket for his phone.

“Oh fuck.” He says, “It’s Lewis!”

“Lewis?” Kimi asks. “Boyfriend?”

“Fuck off.” Sebastian says, and sits up, head spinning. “Hello?”

“Sebastian!” Lewis yells loudly into Sebastian’s ear. “Where are you?!”

“Uh….” Sebastian says. “Nico’s house?”

“I can’t find you anywhere!” Lewis says. “Come on, I want to get out of here. Let’s go get McDonalds and bitch about Nico.”

“I thought you were vegan?” Sebastian asks.

“I’m drunk, it’s allowed!” Lewis yells. “Come on Seb!”

He hangs up the phone abruptly and Sebastian is left holding the dead phone in his hand. He turns to Kimi slowly, who raises one eyebrow from where he’s still lying on the attic floor. There’s a faint layer of dust covering him, like he’s been there for years.

“I have to go.” Sebastian says. “My room mate wants me to come home.”

“Do you always do as he says?” Kimi asks.

“He promised McDonalds.” Sebastian says, and then tilts his head. “Do you want to come?”

“Meet more people?” Kimi says. “No.”

“Fair enough.” Sebastian says, and stands up. He sways violently, shutting his eyes tightly, and suddenly there are hands holding him upright.

When he opens his eyes again, he realises Kimi is standing up alongside him with his hands on Sebastian’s waist. Sebastian smiles at him sillily, and Kimi rolls his eyes.

“Come on you drunk.” He says. “Ladder time.”

Kimi opens up the attic hatch, pulling out the ladder and making sure it’s secure on the floor. He goes first, and makes Sebastian come down slowly, his hands still on Sebastian’s waist. Sebastian tries his best to sober up, but he feels giddy.

“Here.” Kimi says when they’re both safely on the ground. “Don’t fall over.”

“I won’t.” Sebastian promises, and then pouts. “We left the vodka in the attic.”

“You don’t need anymore vodka.” Kimi says firmly, and then fishes Sebastian’s phone out of his jeans pockets. Sebastian twitches at the sudden close proximity, and shies away from Kimi’s attention.

“Text your friend.” Kimi says, pushing the phone towards Sebastian. “Find him.”

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asks.

Kimi motions towards the attic. “Back.”

“To drink?”

“Of course.” Kimi says, and then pushes Sebastian gently towards the stairs. “Go home Sebastian.”

“Wait-“ Sebastian says, slurring his words. “Can I have your number?”

Kimi sighs, and then pulls a pen from his pocket. He grabs hold of Sebastian’s arm and pushes up his sleeve. With concentration, he scrawls something across Sebastian’s skin, and then drops Sebastian’s arm.

_Kimi Raikkonen._

“What’s a Raikkonen?” Sebastian asks, just as his phone rings. “Oh!”

“Answer it.” Kimi says, one foot already on the ladder. “Go sleep. Drink water.”

“I will.” Sebastian says, answering the phone. “Lewis!”

“Sebastian!” Lewis says, “I’m outside the house. Come find me.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Sebastian promises, “Just let me say goodbye.”

He turns to where Kimi had been standing only seconds ago, but finds that the other man has disappeared. He looks up towards the attic hatch, but the ladder is already being pulled up. Sebastian blinks, and brings the phone up to his ear.

“I’ll see you soon.” He says to Lewis, and ends the call.

For once, his wolf is dormant.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u enjoyed!! else the wolves will get u.


End file.
